After
by firebreathinghighlady
Summary: Set after the events of Ensnared, the story of Morpheus and Alyssa's son and his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Morpheus

Our child had finally been born. He was a beautiful boy, even from birth, much like his mother.

Alyssa. Lovely Alyssa. The mortal had once called her his muse, she had dreamed about it, a time ago. I guessed she was like my muse, but it was more than that. I loved her more than anything. She gave me hope, gave me dreams, gave me life. She gave Wonderland life.

 _ **Hi, guys. This was my introduction. I promise following chapters will be longer. I hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dad and Ivory were going to get another dream kid today. Mom said the girl looked a lot like Taelor, a girl she used to know. She said the hair and eyes were different, but the face was the same.

I was bored. My mind kept straying to unusual times with the dream kids, like a couple weeks ago when Ivory went out by herself. She came back with a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. Mom didn't even get to talk to him before Dad threw him on his ass back into the human realm.

I was playing with Rabid when Dad flew in with a girl whose long black hair was all over the place from the wind. Dad let her go, and she tripped, falling on the floor.

"Morpheus!" Mom scolded. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and her shoulders slumped. Yech. I hated when they got all lovey-dovey.

As I was watching my parents, I didn't notice the girl crawl over to me. She must have hidden a glass shard in her tunic, because suddenly it was at my throat.

"You motherfuckers either take me back home or he gets it." She snarled. Feisty. I liked her already. She looked to be about my age, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and was surprisingly agile, but I could take her. Hopefully.

Mom, Dad and Rabid all took a step forward, thinking she wouldn't dare try to kill a prince of Wonderland. But that was all it took before there was a flash of pain, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, feeling dizzy. I didn't know where I was, but then it all came back to me in a rush. Dad had brought back Delilah, a new dream kid, but she didn't come here willingly. She'd held me captive for a fraction of a minute before slitting my throat.

There had been a strange flash of light behind my closed eyelids right before I awoke. It must have been my little sister Velia healing me with the birthmark on her temple. My birthmark was on my right shoulder.

Velia was sitting at my bedside, humming softly. "Hey, Ryd. Do you think you'll be up for the banquet tonight?" Banquet?! Tonight? But the next banquet we were supposed to have was two days away! Had I slept for two days?

"Yeah, you were out for a long time." She answered my unasked question.

Tonight was the annual banquet held in honor of some guy named Jeb's sacrifice for Wonderland. Dad never liked to talk about him, and whenever somebody brought him up, Mom just got silent and had a faraway look on her face. I'd always suspected some history that V and I didn't know about.

I always had a good time at the banquet, even though it was more orderly than the others. Mom always said that Jeb was human, and that he would've liked it that way. If it were me, I'd make it as chaotic as could be.

My sister's inky black eyes bore into me like they always did. It was like a brother sister thing, I supposed. V always knew what I was thinking, and vice versa. "So, where's Delilah?" I asked.

"She's locked up in the dungeons for now. I've tried talking to her, but she just snarls and calls me a bitch." She shrugged. "I guess she just doesn't like our brand of madness. Yet." V grinned.

I thought for a moment. "Hypothetically, what do you think would happen if we snuck her into the banquet tonight?" I already had a plan forming.


	4. Chapter 4

Velia had picked out my clothes for me. I was clad in a suit of navy and crimson. She, however, wore a bright red dress with white roses in the pattern. Most likely to honor her boyfriend, Rhoe, the White Prince. Finley, a human I'd never met, had been Dad's body when he went to Mom's former world.

That was one of the things I didn't like. Some netherlings didn't want a half-blood on the throne. I, personally, thought that Mom was the greatest Queen ever, but maybe that's just me.

V asked me for the fifth time if I was nervous, and again I lied, answering no. In reality, I was very nervous. Dad never really cared if we did something reckless, because most of the time he had to suppress the urge to join us. Mom, on the other hand... Even though she fully embraced her netherling side, she still reprimanded us, as a human would... right before she and Dad joined us.

V and I snuck down to the dungeons. They were rotting, since no one had used them since Red's reign. They stunk, too, and I felt a little sorry for Delilah. Then I remembered the little fact that she tried to kill me.

As we approached, even with the chains, she raised her arm and gave us the bird. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Sorry this was so short. I wanted to update today, but I didn't have enough time to write a longer chapter. Sometime soon, I'm going to post a MorpheusxAlyssa smut chapter. (aka how Ryd was formed.)


End file.
